


GOODBYE ROAD

by Flower10



Category: ikon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower10/pseuds/Flower10
Relationships: 金三角
Kudos: 1





	GOODBYE ROAD

1.  
金振焕在奔跑。

鞋子每次落到地面都很重，发出的响声和粗重呼吸混在一起，传达出混乱的焦虑。他打开拦在眼前的门，可黑暗的工作室里空无一人。  
不在......  
这晚他已经跑过了很多地方，但都没能找到那个人。

韩彬啊，你到底跑哪去了？

所有人都在找你啊。

手机在兜里震动，金振焕立即把它掏出来，亮着的屏幕上是宋尹亨发来的消息：

-找到了，在汉江。

江边的长椅上围着很多人。  
金知元，宋尹亨，金东赫，具晙会，郑粲右，以及经纪人。  
他们拥簇着坐在长椅上的那人，沉默着，静止着，立成一幅庄严的画。金韩彬垂着头靠在椅背上的背影是画里最浓重的一抹。

金振焕兀的停下步伐，那一瞬间巨大的痛苦淹没了他。

什么时候起他们竟只知理所当然的跟随着、依赖着金韩彬，把所有的担子都压在了他肩上？  
什么时候起金韩彬更长时间的呆在工作室里，颠倒作息，有时一天连面都碰不上？

为什么当你迷茫害怕彷徨的时候，我都没在？  
为什么你的痛苦，我竟是最后知道的人？

彬啊......

原来金振焕依旧是mix&match里那个里离了金韩彬就什么都做不成的小孩，一直以来只有年龄在空长，这双手依旧护不住任何人。

原来在还没反应过来的时候，风已经吹到很远了。

不是为了离别才和你相遇的。  
可现在连走近你，我都做不到了。

对不起。

2.

演唱会将如期举行。

半永久的笑容从金知元脸上消失的彻底，他直视着传达指令的人，一字一句道：“我们人没齐。”  
会议室里很安静，成员们把视线聚焦在坐在主位的人，无声传达着抵触。  
决策者将文件往桌上一扔，长叹了一口气：“振焕啊，这时候也要带着弟弟们胡闹吗？”

金振焕罕见的没有接话。

“人一直不齐的话，iKON不用活动也可以吗？粉丝可没有要求退票，要辜负她们的期待吗？”

在衣服的遮挡下，金知元捏成拳头的手在颤抖。

决策者云淡风轻道：“不要辜负韩彬的苦心啊。”

苦心？呵。  
为什么你们能说出这种屁话？

金知元只觉可笑，心里有怒火在翻腾。他猛地站起身，身下椅子拖出长长的、刺耳的噪音。  
“Bobby！”宋尹亨紧接着站起来，按住了他。  
另一边金东赫也站起来了，两人一左一右的架住他。  
决策者看着他们，老神在在靠进椅背里，甚至翘起了二郎腿：“这是要做什么？”  
“还不明显吗？”金振焕与他对峙，“会议就到这里吧。”  
他说完站起身，率先离开了会议室。然后是金知元，他甩开弟弟们的手，头也不回的离开。

“让他们静静吧。”跟出来的宋尹亨拦住弟弟与经纪人们，目送两个身影一前一后的走远。  
他几乎是瞬间读懂了两个背影里蓄得满满当当的愤怒、悲伤，还有深入骨髓的无力感。  
在他们一无所知的时候，最需要保护的人站出来，护住了他们。  
“没事的，只是暂时离开一下，不要担心我。”金韩彬说，笑容灿烂。明明转身离开的背影那么单薄，刺痛了所有人的眼。

而他们束手无策，什么都做不了。

宋尹亨垂下蒙上薄薄水雾的眼，若无其事的拍了拍旁边的具晙会：“走吧，回去。”  
支柱都龟裂了，崩塌了。这时候他必须撑住啊。

3.

金知元踩着金振焕的影子，走过每一条街道，走过汉江，走过高架桥。  
这条路他们从前一起走过数万次，在首尔的每一个深夜。

他们是在哪个瞬间把韩彬弄丢的？  
那个傻弟弟，当他无数次感觉害怕的时候，为什么他们没有发现，然后抱住他？

泪水是世界上最廉价的东西。  
后知后觉的歉意也是。

“该怎么做呢？”金知元问金振焕，语无伦次的，每个尾音都破碎在风里，“我们现在该怎么做呢？告诉我吧哥，无论什么我都会去做的……”

“……”金振焕闭上眼，再睁开时里面所有的崩塌都止住了，摇摇欲坠，“守好家，等他回来。”

4.  
没意思。  
没有你的舞台毫无意义。

金知元知道金振焕在哭，但他站成一桩无知无觉的机器，垂着眼说着不属于他的词。  
他们依然热爱舞台，但不是这个。

请等一等，拜托。  
真的很对不起，但请一定要等他回来啊。

5.

“我是死了吗？”金韩彬发火训人的时候总是锐利的伤人，“你们他妈的是给我组织了个万人追悼会呢？”  
金知元沉默的窝在沙发里，眼角眉梢都坠着沉沉的倦意。沙发的另一头，金振焕垂着头，无声抹去不断从眼眶溢出的湿意。  
金韩彬盯着他们看了会，声音不自觉的软下来：“……别哭了。”  
他坐到两人中间，一手抓住一个：“不饿吗？我好饿，去吃鳗鱼寿司好不好？我还想吃那个限定的吉拿果冰淇凌。  
见两人没反应，便加重语气威胁道：“如果吃不到我今晚是不会睡的，绝对不睡！”

他的威胁总是会奏效的。

6.

能见面后他们经常见面。  
一起把韩彬家周围的馆子都尝了遍，选出最合胃口的几家，之后就只去那里。  
然后全部窝进韩彬的卧室，乱七八糟的聊天，各做各的事。

韩彬依旧在写歌，demo从小小的音响放出来，他们无论坐着躺着的，都懒洋洋把身体交给节奏，一同律动。

到了晚上，三个大男人挤在一张床上，腻腻歪歪的睡着，第二天起来总有一个在地上。

生活好像回到了一开始的样子。

7.

「只愿离去的路没有痛苦  
愿你的笑容只有幸福  
即使在梦里 也别回来」

“很好的歌。”金振焕说，他嘴角上翘，拉出个真心的笑，却眼含热泪。  
“真的？”金东赫便也笑，凑过去抱住他撒娇，“哇——真是超难得啊，能得到几南哥的夸奖！”

音响里demo还在唱：“心里无法述说的遗憾，所有我未能表达的话，现在都忘了吧，再见了。”

再见吗……？  
金知元第一次思考起这个他从未考虑过的选项，他望进金振焕眼中，良久后低声笑起来。  
他突然发现很好笑，无论是自己还是几南尼，万幸东赫把他们叫醒了。  
几南尼说的没错，这真的是一首很好的歌。

一想到他们再也不能一起做音乐就很难过，心口好像硬生生被撕破，太疼了，以至于眼泪不停流下。  
九年前他们三因为音乐认识，因为音乐与理想的高契合度聚集在一起,那时候就决定了一起在这条路死磕到底。  
他们是可以交付后背的战友，更是亲密无间的朋友。无论是谁都没想过分开，可猝不及防的离别还是到来了。

不想跟你说再见啊，不想分开啊。

但是离开后你能过的好的话，就算哭着，我也会扬起微笑送你离开的。  
韩彬啊，走花路吧。

8.

“振焕曾说过可以为了iKON坠落，是真的吗？”  
“如果我坠落其他人都能活的话，那我就会跳下去。”  
——不要再有人在我之前跳下去了。

金知元却说：“这种事要石头剪刀布来决定。”  
——不要再有人为我坠落了。

隔着圆桌，两人的眼神一触即分。  
那一瞬间金知元眼神很悲伤，有风在里面咆哮，所有的东西都被摧毁了。  
然后这股风吹进了金振焕眼里。好不容易结成的，狰狞的痂被狠狠撕开，牵引着每一寸肌肤，每一块骨骼，钝痛叫嚣着，让他瞬间失声。

其实这是他们永远都无法愈合的伤口。

9.

「2020年2月27日，组合iKON出身的B.I在检查中被判定为阴性。」  
人们好像瞬间相信了他才华的货真价实，邀请雪花一般飞去。

金振焕被单独叫到会议室，对面数位代表一排坐开，为的无外乎就是那件事。  
“振焕啊，这久辛苦了，听说你们一直都和韩彬保持着联系？果然，真不愧是振芭彬啊。”  
“那可不，他们三从来关系都好，iKON是我见过关系最好的团。”  
“康妮们也是，一直等待着7人。”  
“让iKON变完整吧。”  
“iKON一直都是用韩彬的歌活动的不是吗？”  
金振焕全程表现的很得体，无论笑容还是回答都无懈可击：“iKON一直都是7人啊。”

从很早开始，iKON就不仅仅是因为音乐聚集在一起的组合了，它是家。即使所有人终将离家远行，但家是不会因此解散的。

家从来都不是囚牢，家是永远存在的那条退路。  
金振焕不允许任何人以家为名困住他。

10.

“韩彬啊，别回头。”金知元说，“任性一点，去做你想做的事吧。”  
几南哥有好好带领着我们往前走，他出了很多舞蹈视频，还开始健身了，身材越来越好。  
尹亨和粲右雷打不动的每周做油管，某几个视频让他捧腹大笑。晙内在写歌，学吉他。我和他已经不尴尬了，真的，我还给他feating了呢。  
我和东赫写了很多歌，足够iKON再活动好久好久。  
所以别担心我们。

“我会照顾好孩子们，也会照顾好自己。”金振焕说，“GO B.I。”  
金韩彬看着他们，瞪圆了眼睛，满脸不可思议：“我在哥眼里就那么蠢的吗？”  
金振焕与金知元对视一眼。  
“嗯。”  
“不蠢吗？”  
“No no no.”金韩彬连连摇头，”我是有蓝图的，我已经把一切都规划好了。正如我相信你们一样，哥哥们只要相信我就可以了。”  
他在一团乱的书桌里翻出一份卷了边的文件，传给两个操心的哥哥们看。  
看完内容的金知元全身都放松下来，他仿佛身处济州岛蔚蓝色的大海，又好似沐浴着夏威夷的绵绵细雨。  
一切都舒适的刚刚好，金知元笑得眼睛眯成两条细细的缝：“果然，果然是金韩彬啊。”  
金振焕也在笑，眼睛亮晶晶。他猛地扑向弟弟们，一手一个，勾住两个弟弟的脖子，与他们头抵着头。  
左右肩膀上也搭上了弟弟们的胳膊，金韩彬习惯性的捏住他后颈，不轻不重的揉着。  
这一刻他有了无限的勇气。

“在下一个顶峰见吧。”

风啊，吹吧，你该不羁，吹向一个又一个的高峰。你永远自由，不要为任何一朵花停下。

11.

Welcome back.


End file.
